Pokemon Movie 13: Reign of the Gods
by The-Seer-of-Gallifrey
Summary: Ash and friends were called back to Michina by Sheena to find traces of time steadily changed because of a Pokemon opposing Arceus, itself; Rasol. Will Ash and friends overcome and appease Rasol? Computer crashed, so the next chapter will take time


_**Pokemon: Obsidian and Paraiba**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Aruseus or any others that are deemed recognizable, unlike Rasol. I also do not own Pokemon._

_I present to ye my first fiction on Pokemon - "Reign of the Gods"!!_

_---_

_**Reign of the Gods**_

As dark as it was, occasional bursts of light lit up the empty space. The two beasts clashed and screeched, and both of them had gashes everywhere. The universe was falling apart at their constant battle of each other, and it was crumbling faster every moment. The two beasts rammed into each other and flew apart as quickly as they came. Attacking viciously at the neck of the White Creator Pokemon, the Silver Creator Pokemon lashed at the other by thrashing it's horns into the neck. The golden orb between the horns made a pain so immense that a black scar was created. The White Creator Pokemon lashed it's wheel at the Silver Creator Pokemon and thrashed itself into the intense darkness and the other chased it.

"Ra!!" it blasted as a threat to the White Creator Pokemon, flying towards it with severe speed. It crashed into the other Pokemon and threw itself onto the rock of a planet. The other Pokemon continued to lash at it and almost crush it until three other pokemon, the colors of red, blue, and grey, came to the aid of the pokemon. The Silver Creator Pokemon began lashing out at the three aiding pokemon and threw them out sight with a powerful blast of fire energy. "You pose a threat to me, I will create the world and hold the Throne of the Universe!"

"I govern the universe, He chose me!"

"I govern the universe, He had given me that right! You have no power over...me!!" The Silver Creator Pokemon screeched, firing a strong flaming blast at the White Creator Pokemon. After flying to the planet in pursuit, the bird-like pokemon rushed into the horse-like pokemon at a heavy speed.

The horse-like pokemon screeched in pain. "You are pitiful, Arceus, you shall never take the Throne of the Universe."

"Rasol, you are a false representation of me. I command you to cease this fighting. No more...can I take..."

"You are such a pitiful pokemon. The Lord of the Heavens will never choose you for the Throne. Only I can take it." called Rasol, screeching a pitiful ear-splitting scream, "Take my final attack upon your body. I summon my beasts to disintegrate you to dust! I call upon the forces of the universe. Solaraxy, the deity of the Sun. Lunastar, the deity of the Moon. And Draven...the deity of Eclipse. I call upon all three of them to bid their attack, then confide to mine. I summon them to destroy you, Arceus!" Solaraxy, Lunastar, and Draven are summoned upon, attacking with the respective moves: Rage of Fusion, Rage of Dust, and Darkness Eclipse. After attacking Arceus at a full scale, Rasol finally finished the attack with some kind of meteoric attack, Blaze of Eternity, then fossilizing Arceus.

A human was watching this, seeing the White Creator Pokemon being lashed at by the Silver Creator Pokemon, then being fossilized as only bones, he rushes over to the body. Risking his life, he wanted to save Arceus. But with no hope of even being able to rescue him, the human had touched the bones.

"Are you with him? Then you shall pay for wanting him to take the Throne!"

"Rasol, the majestic creature of the sub-universe..." said he, still feeling Arceus' bones. "I do not know which you speak of!"

"You are on his side! I demand you give me the right to the Throne!"

"I do not know what you are speaking of, Rasol! What have you done to Arceus?!"

"He is nothing now. I will take the Throne and alter history for ETERNITY!!" Rasol, just like that, disappeared without a trace, returning to claim the Throne of the Universe.

There was then silence. Pokemon began to gather around the fossilized mythical creature and only glanced at it. Only his telepathic voice remained. _"Damos, I know you are a good person. So is everyone. I want Rasol to be stopped before he can reach the Throne. I have weakened him...it should do you good._"

"Arceus...what has he done to you? You are fossil because of him. I want to bring you back to life again...but Rasol--"

"_Should be no more..._" the voice faded into the night, disappearing completely before the man named "Damos" had kneeled to the fossil of Arceus.

"Can I help you in any way? ...Arceus!! Speak to me!" But no answer. As the pokemon around Arceus has settled, they were crying for him. "What can I do? All because of Rasol, you have gone from us. Only your voice remains. Please, Arceus, rise from the ground and defeat Rasol."

But Arceus heeded not. There was no hope for any of them. The light around Arceus had faded into the night, just as it began to grow cold. Ice slowly sheeted of the pokemon, and over the man himself. But constantly shaking off the ice did not good for any of them. Ice was not going to bring Arceus back. Not at all.

Over years of constantly returning to see the legendary pokemon's skeleton now embedded into the ground. Damos had watched the ground turn green after years had passed since Rasol had first attacked with Blaze of Eternity. Even without the help of the fossilized legendary pokemon, Damos had figured that he would be able to cultivate the empty land, but in a longer time span than without Arceus' aid.

He had returned to only see the head of Arceus slightly above the ground. All that was noticable was a golden shard on the skull.

Damos had kneeled to him. "Arceus. Can you hear me? It is I, Damos..."

"_..._"

"Arceus, can you hear me? Listen to me...please, Arceus."

"..."

"I want you to hear me, please!"

"..."

"_Transcend the confides of Time and Space..."_ Damos clutched his hands together and closed his eyes, seeing into Arceus. All that was there was the dark bones of Arceus, and a very faint orb of light inside. "_Arceus..._" After returning to the plain sight of Arceus, he spoke once more to try and awaken his soul. "Arceus, I know that your soul still lives. Please, answer to me..."

"_... ... ...Damos..._"

Damos gasped, hearing Arceus' voice for the second only time. "Arceus, please listen to me! You are in grave danger. Rasol plans to return during the next harvesting season to destroy our beautiful city. I wish you were able to help us..."

"_...Damos...understand that Rasol dislikes you for taking my side. He wants everyone gone. You must leave here at once and find a place where you can live in harmony..._"

"I am not going to leave your side, Arceus. Not when Rasol arrives!"

"_...I demand you leave this area at once...!_" Damos disagreed entirely. He was not about to leave Arceus' fossil alone for Rasol. "_Damos!_"

"No. You might the true Arceus, but I am not leaving you."

"_I am not going to let you stay!_"

"I am not going to leave you when he returns! The fall harvesting season begins in twelve days. I am keeping my soul here with you. Arceus...majestic creature of the super-universe..." _What would Rasol want to do at the beginning of the harvesting season? Unless..._ Damos had suddenly run.

"_...that is what I thought would happen._"

_5000 years later..._

Upon reaching a beautiful scene of the isolated city of Michina, a young 10 year old had heard the fact from Sheena that something was wrong in time. But this time, she included the name of an unknown pokemon who seemed to come into the picture.

Here was the message sent to him from Sheena:

_To Ash, Dawn, and Brock:_

_I had been traveling over the mountains with Kevin, and was caught by the foot of what seemed like a twig or a branch from a nearby tree. I found out that there were no trees around that area, so I tried to see what it was. I am still not sure. I found some archaeologists and excavators when I came by again after I told them that maybe it was a bone of some sort, like a Cranidos or an Anorith. No. I want you to come by the ruins immediately._

_Sheena_

As the trio were just arriving, Sheena and Kevin had turned to meet them. "Hello again, Ash, Dawn, and Brock."

"Hey, have you found out what the bone was to yet?" Ash asked her, but she nodded. One of the excavators had brushed of dirt to find a rusted plate of top of a skull.

"A Rampardos? Armaldo? Aerodactyl? What is it?" Asked Dawn, a bit eager to discover some new pokemon.

"Let's see..." An archaeologist dug more, to see a tiny opening covered in ice. "Ice-pick, please?" asked she. When handed the ice-pick, she lightly cracked open a piece of the ice, to find out what she was looking at was the part of a skull that looked like a Kabutops. After uncovering more of the dirt, and picking lightly at the ice, she sees more of the pokemon's skull. It seemed to resemble a pokemon like Dialga. "Dialga?" she told herself.

"Try digging into it more." Kevin asked suddenly.

She nodded, and continued to uncover the area. As she began just next to the head, she found some kind of extension piece to the head that must have been some kind of mane to the pokemon. She found more to the pokemon, but it was almost past midnight when she had contacted Sheena. But she had come out rather quickly.

Only clothed in a white and blue seamed robe, she was not even cold. The female excavator had pointed the creature sheeted in ice.

"What is going on?" she asked to the excavator as soon as she came into view. "Did you discover a new pokemon?"

"No. In fact, this is far old. Take a look from higher above and see from an eagle-eye view." As Sheena had done what she was asked, she had glanced down from a higher platform to see the skeleton finally take form. It seemed like Dialga, from a certain position, but she did not want to think this skeleton was a legendary pokemon like that. But from what else she saw, it was deadlocked that it _was_ the skeleton of a certain legendary. It was too large to be Heatran, it was too small to ge Dialga. What pokemon could this be? She looked in further, and noticed a large wheel that covered the pokemon's abdomen. It was a rusted reddish-brownish-orange, due to aging and the ground and moisture piled up onto it.

Sheena stared deeper into the skeleton to find the rusted hooves of the pokemon. But all she could see of the skeleton to discern it was these certain features. She knew right then that it could be none other than the legendary Alpha Pokemon...

"Arceus...what became of him? You told me that the legendary Holder of the Throne had Arceus perished to nothing but bone..."

"Yes. Rasol, the Egyptian Bird pokemon, was the one who delt this to Arceus. There is no way to bring him back unless he had the Life Plates with him."

"Can we return to the past to stop Rasol from attacking Arceus?"

"The situation was too enormous and problematic, told in the myth."

"But I thought Arceus was betrayed and threw his rage at the humans."

"Apparently not. I remember that myth as well. I saw two of them. The one with King Damos and the one with Rasol. Apparently Rasol had changed history. But how could it have done that?"

"That's what I want to know...but..." Sheena lept from the rock and landed safely, continuing "I must sleep, this thinking of Arceus is rather restlessing. We will find out more tomorrow. You should sleep as well, you must have been awake for a while. Goodnight." and Sheena left without another word.

_By that morning_, the trio was left unawakened, until bells sounded through the quiet area. Brock was easily awakened by the sound of Sheena's voice. He was awakened and trying to hold her hand, but Croagunk suddenly appeared and Poison Jabbed his back. She kept a straight face.

Just as Dawn and Piplup were awake, so were Pikachu and Ash...by the sound of Brock's groaning. Sheena was quick with her voice this morning.

"I have something to tell you. You remember that we had appeased Arceus and he became our friend? Well, apparently the bone I tripped on yesterday was--"

"An Aerodactyl's bone?" asked Ash, almost eager and wanting to hear the answer as quickly as possible.

"Rampardos?" asked Dawn.

"No. Neither of them. But you could not hint? Maybe you should see the fossil yourself."

"Here. Up from here, I could not believe my eyes. Take a look down from a Pidgey's eye view." Sheena pointed downward as all three glanced down to see the fossil of the beloved Arceus they knew. "I was suprised too. We changed history and came back as it was then fine...and now this happens."

"Arceus...but how?"

"_Ash...can that be you?_" asked something from out of nowhere. Ash could easily recognize the voice. "_And Pikachu? Could it be...?_"

"Arceus?" Ash lept from the platform and went straight to the fossil of Arceus. "What happened?"

"_De...feat...Ra... ...sol..._"

"I don't understand. What are you saying?"

"He's saying 'Defeat Rasol'." told Sheena, able to discern Arceus' shattered words.

"_That is...right..._"

Ash was very suprised the set of bones could speak, but then again, it _WAS_ Arceus, the Alpha Pokemon. As much as he wanted to have Arceus together, he needed to switch the mind of that who had done this terrible deed, but there was no hope. The legendary Egyptian Bird pokemon was not going to heed Ash. He might send Ash and the others to some kind of oblivion, but Giratina was only able to help with escaping.

Just before Ash continued, Dawn explained something to the three of them (Ash, Brock, and Sheena). "I remember the story when Arceus created this land. When Damos was trying to bring back Arceus, he said he had to retrieve the Life Plates and give them right to Arceus. Maybe we can bring back Arceus like Damos did."

"I never thought of that. Dawn you're a genius!" excaimed Brock, excitedly. "When we bring the Plates, all we have to do is give them to him and he should be back to normal, right Sheena?"

"Not exactly." The trio wondered, with all confused faces and expressions. "Arceus was still Arceus. This is bone, he had his meat left before."

"But what difference does that make? He's Arceus. Can't he bring himself back?"

"It isn't that easy."

"_When my...plates are gathered, bring them to...me. It will...revitalize me. But an...issue bl...ocks the way. Not only has ice sheeted me, but...my strength...there is noth...ing... ..._"

Sheena glanced at the fossil of Arceus. "I need this fossil for examination in a larger area. Ash and Brock, you find the plates. Dawn, I want you to come with me."

"Alright, we'll do what we can."

"Go! Sudowoodo!" Brock sent out Sudowoodo and Croagunk. Ash sent out Monferno, Grotle, and Buizel. Pikachu was already at the job just when Sheena and Dawn left.

"Alright, Sudowoodo! Use Hammerarm!"

"_Sudowoodo!"_ cried the pokemon as it smashed into the ground, breaking open the ground and passing at the sides of the Arceus fossil. "_Sudo!_"

"Great work!" Brock called, still not feeling the job is so easily finished.

"Monferno, use Flamethrower! Don't hurt the fossil!"

"_Mon! Monferno!_" Monferno did what was asked, and he melted the ice. Now with the exposed fossil, Ash and Brock asked their pokemon to try and carry the fossil, following Sheena and Dawn. They searched for the 16 Plates of Arceus, seeing them scattered all over Michina.

"This is going to be tough. How can we find those Life Plates if we don't know where to start?" Ash began wondering, with Brock concluding simply:

"We can get the pokemon to help. I don't think anyone is taking the fossil, or even know it's up here."

"...yeah, you're right." As they had called the pokemon back, they set down the bones quickly and began looking for the Plates almost immediately by order. Both Ash and Brock helped search, but they only found 15 of them after three hours. The sixteenth Plate was nowhere to be found.

As their pokemon had journeyed more to the designated spot Sheena found (which was acutally her own backyard), they had placed the fossil of Arceus and the fifteen Plates around it.

"Where's the sixteenth Life Plate?" Sheena asked, Kevin right beside her.

"We couldn't find it. We looked everywhere."

"Hm..._transcend the confides of Time and Space..._" Sheena has traveled deep into the heart, to find out that the Arceus fossil had the last plate inside of him. She released her grasp from his heart, and spoke quickly. "Arceus has the last plate. We just need to insert one of them, and the rest will follow. Ash, if you could do the honor of bringing back Arceus?"

"It's my pleasure!" but when Ash had picked up a blank Plate, he has set it right onto the bones of Arceus. To their suprise, the Plate itself, was inserted just before Ash could reach the bulb-like abdomen of Arceus. All of the sudden, the Plates came flying in one-by-one, bringing the fossilized Arceus to his normal form.

First, at the first half of the Plates, they had brought back the muscle of Arceus. Then, second, the last half of the Plates had brought back the fur and everything else. The only thing missing was the "wheel".

After trying endlessly to find the wheel, Monferno returned with it, but was unable to fit it back onto Arceus, with his body left unmoving. "Arceus isn't waking up. What's going on?" Dawn asked.

"He just needs to be revitalized and rest awhile before he can move once again." told Kevin, just before the eyes of the legendary Alpha Pokemon began to open slowly. Just as he was waking up, all of their pokemon began surrounding him, as if [somehow] they were correlated to the pokemon in a mystical way.

All five of them cried out to the majestic creature, simultaniously, "Arceus!!"

Two of them were joyful, one of them loved to see him back, and the other two were only smiling from afar.

_"My beloved..._how wonderful to meet you again. You are the ones who risked themselves to save me. I am forever greatful. Ash...and Pikachu...thank you. For reviving me... ...and you... ... ...my beloved..." Arceus was not able to lift his head, because of the weakness he held.

Dawn had rushed inside a few moments, and she returned holding a quaint basket of delicious poffins. She had told the pokemon that it was not for them. "It's not for you, but a pokemon who needs them more." She places the basket in front of Arceus, and he tried his best to look upward. "Here, Arceus." she smiled upon saying, urging him to take one of the poffins.

"What is this?" After stretching his neck, still unable to pull or push himself forward, Arceus glanced down into the basket, seeing a few [rather tiny] elliptical circles, and eating only one of them.

"What do you think? I haven't made those poffins before. Their special. Just for the great Arceus."

"...poffins? These are delicious. Thank you, Dawn."

"You're welcome! Enjoy them! They will give you back some strength." Dawn smiled, just as Arceus urged himself to take another of Dawn's "Perfect Poffins". "Are they good, Arceus?"

"They're wonderful."

"That's a big statement, coming from the great Arceus." _Wait...how can Arceus eat without a mouth?_ she wondered, silently asking Ash and Brock. Kevin overheard them, but did not know an answer. Not even Sheena. "Wait..Arceus?" Dawn began to ask, "...since you know what's what, can you tell us how you can eat without a mouth?"

"... ... ... ..._how _can I eat without a mouth? Hm...--"

"Hey, how about we all have dinner? Doesn't that sound wonderful?" Kevin asked. It was getting late, and it was time for dinner anyway. Everyone was heading in, except Dawn. She stayed outside. "Dawn, are you coming in?"

"No thanks, Kevin. I want to be with Arceus."

"Well, what do you want then?"

"I don't know. I guess whatever your making is good."

"Alright." Kevin stepped back inside. Dawn glanced at Arceus, who was still eating the poffins. As she stood up, she had pet Arceus, the fur very soft and fluffy. He seemed to enjoy it.

"Arceus?"

"Hm? Yes, Dawn?"

"...uh..."

"..."

"Oh! Your fur is so soft. Sometimes I wish I could just lay on it. ...and you are so happy."

Dawn was able to tell Arceus was pleased, feeling very serene at that certain moment. "Indeed, I am... ...your poffins made my heart leap. You are a wonderful human." Arceus glanced away, and finished eating his poffins.

"Thanks! My mom calls me a great daughter. But I can be so clumsy and foolish sometimes."

"I beg to differ. You are not clumsy or foolish." Dawn smiled, continuing to caress Arceus' fur. She walked slowly back to the picnic table. His (Arceus') eyes were closed, he trying to sleep.

She turned back to see his eyes shut, "Goodnight, Arceus!"

"_Goodnight, Dawn..._" and Arceus drifted to sleep.

_The next morning..._

When she woke up, Sheena had gone downstairs to find Kevin lying asleep on the settee in the living room. "It's a good thing I only live with him." she sighed in relief, and went into the backyard. She walked over to the sleeping Arceus. "Arceus?" but she was far too quiet to be heard at all. So, she repeated in a higher tone. "Arceus?"

As his eyes slowly opened, she was eye-to-eye with him. "Sheena?"

"Everyone is still asleep. I don't want any noise."

"Understood. What is your calling?"

Sheena told the Pokemon that he was to rest a long while to rejuvenate his strength. He had understood the situation. "You want me to stay and rest? That can do." Sheena turned around, leaving for the inside.

When she shut the door, she turned to see Brock in front of her eyes. "Well, good morning!"

"Good morning, my _fated_ love. Today, it shall be _fate_ to bring us together as one--" and Croagunk has, again, Poison Jabbed his back.

"Okay...I'll remind myself not say anything about that.

_With Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, and Piplup..._

Both humans were awake, along with Brock. The pokemon were yet to be awakened. Dawn glanced from the window, Ash began to ask himself what she kept doing at the window. "Dawn? What's up? You've been staring through that window for ten minutes."

She was wanting to watch Arceus awaken. The sunlight, though, was yet to flood from behind the trees surrounding the backyard. "I just keep watching over him, like I'm some kind of guardian..."

"Who, Arceus?"

"Yup. I don't get it. I just feel that something is wrong. I don't know what. I'm going down there, no matter what anyone says. I need my answer from Arceus." Dawn went straight downstairs without another word, and glanced outside to Arceus. The blinds were closed, but she peeked outside.

"What's going on?" asked Sheena, walking to the side of Dawn. "Do you want to see Arceus?"

"Yeah, but...I don't know if you want me out there or not...I don't want to disturb him...but I feel something is wrong for some reason."

"Well, you may go see Arceus." As she allowed the 10 year old girl to pass through to the backyard, she quietly stood on her toes to keep the giant Pokemon to sleep. She just wanted to wake him up with her presence. As Dawn stepped to him, she had lightly rubbed his shining white fur on top of his head.

She glanced into the shut eyes of Arceus, lightly calling him awake. "Arceus?" On some kind of mystical cue, his eyes had begun to slowly open, with Dawn at the side of his head. "Hey, Arceus."

"_Dawn...?_ What are you doing awake?"

"I don't know...but I felt drawn to be by your side like some guardian... ...and now I'm here. I'm sorry if I disturbed you..."

"Do not fret. You merely seemed drawn to me because of my thank to your poffins last night."

"But it's more than that...I don't know what..."

"Or is it because you feel the coming of a creature to destroy me once and for all?"

"What?"

"I can feel him. As if he is returning to destroy me for good..." Arceus only lifted his head a meter to see Dawn at her full height. "His rage is powerful. He knows I am alive."

"Who?"

Arceus glances to the sky, "The Beast of the Throne...Rasol, what you can call the Egyptian Bird pokemon. My eternal rival. Rasol had burned me...turned me to bone. All that was left was the sixteenth Life Plate. Your friends had saved my very life. And you had given me hope."

_Somehow I know Rasol is coming._

_(I am coming right for your heart, Arceus, you will be finished at last. You might have friends, but they will never be able to help you... ... . RA!!)_

_Maybe that is why you are drawn to me. Maybe you want to rescue me._

"I always felt so happy for you, Arceus. I want to help you in any way to defend you from this Rasol pokemon."

"Rasol is, not only my rival, but a universal being as well." Arceus detailed to Dawn, just as she was beginning to turn away. "But you have no fret. Rasol will not be here until the ice begins to sheet the ground."

"In the Winter..."

"Yes. He knows I am being armed with allies. He is bringing his allies as well. But I cannot win the battle either. Just as what happened last time..." Arceus lies his head down once more to the ground.

"No. You're not going to be going down this time."

"Even with help, his attacks will decimate the entire human race. There is nothing you can do to avoid his legendary attack, 'Blaze of Eternity'."

"I've heard of that. When I went to the region of Naiva, with Ash and Brock, I heard people around the base of Mount Matreav talking about the myths and legends of pokemon like _Lunastar _and _Solaraxy. _Even some tales about the pokemon _Draven_. Or some of the myths of _Rasol_. Just before we were called back here."

"Interesting. Tell me something they said about Rasol."

"Well, here goes..."

_Rasol was known as the legendary Egyptian Bird of Naiva that aided Arceus in the creation of the world. But both pokemon became bitter of each other for the Throne of the Universe and battled each other for it. It ended badly for Arceus, giving Rasol the role of the Throne Holder. Arceus remains as a fossil upon Mount Michina in Sinnoh._

Arceus stared into Dawn's eyes, seeing what she heard was right. The truth. Rasol had stolen the Throne. "Who told you that?"

"It was an elder, she said she had seen you before up on that mountain there. Only as a fossil." As the beast watched the skies, a black figure caught his eyes, seeing five long tails extend from the back of the pokemon.

"Look into the sky, do you see that bird?"

"Probably a Honchkrow."

"No. That pokemon you see is not a deep, navy blue, but a jet black bird. That is Draven. Looking for me."

"For you?"

"Draven is one of the 'alter continuum' pokemon, the spring of Rasol. One of three. Solaraxy, Lunastar, and Draven are the spring of Rasol. Just as Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina are my spring." He curled his neck into a full circle after lying it back down onto the ground. His head was dug inside. "Our enemies are evenly matched with us, but my spring can only handle one strong pokemon at a time. Solaraxy is the pokemon of the sun, which can defeat Dialga with simple fire. Lunastar is strong against Giratina, and Draven is strong against Palkia."

"But you're not doomed to go away. You're thinking pessimistically."

"Pessimistic? What do you...--"

"It's a bad way of thinking. You're looking at the glass half empty. Dialga is good against Lunastar, Palkia is good against Draven, and Giratina is good against Solaraxy. See? You're being pessimistic." Arceus kept his head dug inside the spiral. He no longer spoke, even though he still knew Dawn was right next to him. "Arceus, I know you're a great Pokemon. Stop looking at the dark side of what happened. You might be slightly offended at that point, but I'm not about to let you destroy yourself."

Arceus scrunched his body even further into a spiral. The _uzumaki_ he created put himself into deep thought and contemplation. But even at his moments of deep contemplation, he was interrupted by the soft stroking of his fur. As she ran her hand through Arceus' fur, he seemed to find it pleasurable...enjoyable.

As a sound from beside him eminated, Dawn suddenly began to stop stroking him and returned inside.

Coming straight out of his "sphere of contemplation", Arceus had glanced Dawn's way to find her gone. He only stared in that direction for a short while. Then he stared up, to find the peculiar black bird gone. Sighing, Arceus lies his head back down on the soft grass.

"...Arceus?" he glanced up slowly, seeing Dawn with another basket. "I saved these last few from last night. I hope they still fit your taste."

He glanced in to the basket, with Dawn eyeing him joyously. He glanced up to meet her. "They seem different. What ingredients did you fashion this with?"

"Same as last night. A few Cheri berries, some Pecha berries, Sitrus berries, and a few Enigma berries."

"Different way of baking them?"

"No. I said I saved them. Maybe they are not as perfect as I..." Dawn saw Arceus eating the poffins, but he ate them without another word. "...thought..."

She had stroked his head lightly, brushing the fur. Dawn watched in silence as the legendary Pokemon ate in silence before her.

As soon as he finished, it was much lighter out. But the sun was still low and behind the trees. "Were they still perfect?"

"Not perfect. Magnificent. Better than yesterday." Arceus glanced at her, with his red iris piercing into her mind. He heard Dawn's thoughts.

_He likes my poffins! I would like to jump for joy, but he's staring at me...is there something on my face? Or is he just happy? I don't know, but when he says something else, I hope he gives me praise too. _Arceus placed his head right in front of Dawn's, almost one meter away.

"You have just made a Pokemon, a legendary one, very joyful and serene. Continue to do what you do best." If Arceus could smile, that is what he just did. "But my strength is much more needed from something larger. If you wish to aid me more, I can give you this."

Arceus had taken the very last of the poffins and used an otherworldly psychokinetic power to give it to her. "I have not much strength to last long. But I can help myself and manage to regain my strength with a greater power."

"Should I use all Enigma berries?"

"No, no." Arceus disagreed with her. "Use what you can with this poffin to make it better." Dawn had taken the last poffin and placed it in the basket, picking up the said object and keeping it with her until she went inside.

_I can hear and feel the sensation of the distortion of space and time. Rasol is re-awakening. I must tell Sheena!_ "Quickly, Dawn!" Dawn glanced straight at the glowing white Pokemon, in an instant. "Bring Sheena out here, I beg of you. Terrible news is coming about!"

Dawn bolted inside, just as Arceus collapsed due to the strong distortion on space.

_In the Dimension of Sun (Rasol's Dimension)..._

"_I have spotted Arceus. He is no longer a fossil. It seems that he is being recovered and taken care of by the humans who claimed an old king betrayed them." called the Eclipse pokemon to the Egyptian Bird pokemon._

_"Interesting. But I have my rage upon the layers of darkness to keep in hold until Arceus has gone down and dead. Make sure you pinpoint the area to me when I pass it over." _

_Back in Sinnoh on the Pokemon World..._

"You must listen to me. You humans are in grave danger for staying here. If you do not heed my warning, I shall bring you to a place that will have me sacrificed by Rasol's 'Blaze of Eternity'!"

"Arceus, calm down!" Sheena tried to appease the up-held pokemon. He was too tense to release his energy. "_Transcend...the confides of Time and Space..._" In his heart, Sheena saw his rage steadily growing, eventually knocking her quickly out of the connection. "Please, calm down, Arceus! You are worried over the future to come in the Winter. But I must be sure that the Time and Space Axis correctly correlates the arrival of Rasol."

_Under the Ruins..._

Everyone had come from Sheena's order. Only thing, Arceus could not fit inside the Ruins, nor could he have the energy and strength to pick himself up.

"So what's going on?" asked Ash, who seemed eager to know what was happening. "I thought there was only one Time and Space Axis."

"There is one. This is the other. The Sun and Moon Axis. Here features our world." Sheena pointed to a large green orb indented into the Axis. She points to a black orb, just above the green orb. "This is Draven's dimension, the Forever Night Dimension." She then points to a slightly larger orb, a bright orange orb. "This is Solaraxy's dimension, the Stardust Dimension." And lastly, she points to a royal blue orb the same size. "This is Lunastar's Dimension, the Moondust dimension." She stands behind a large golden orb larger than the largest orb she had shown. "Finally, this is Rasol's Dimension, the Dimension of Eternity."

"Rasol? I've never heard of that."

"Is it a...pokemon?"

"Yes, Rasol...is the pokemon that tried to kill Arceus. He was what turned Arceus to fossil. Rasol is the fiercest pokemon to exist. No other pokemon, not even all of them combined, are able to defeat Rasol without a strategy. Not any of the 493 remaining pokemon can defeat him."

"Rasol? So Rasol did that to Arceus?" Ash asked only to Sheena.

"Yes. Arceus told me of an impending danger. But...he was too tense to tell me the rest." Sheena had begun to tell them of the tale that included the battle between Arceus and Rasol.

_(You may look back up to the beginning of this to see the tale of Arceus and Rasol. The tale was long. So might as well skip that part because you may have seen it already. Do not fret, I skipped the part for a good reason.)_

"Rasol had come from the depths of his dimension to finally destroy the entire human race because we have sided with Arceus to the Throne. He despises us and wants us gone." Sheena turned away from the Sun and Moon axis to meet Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Kevin.

There was a long silence before a sound eminated from the Axis behind her. The sounds were frequently repeating. She turned abruptly. The large golden orb was shaking and colliding with the remaining dimensions. "The apocalypse is upon us..." Sheena glared at the largest orb and trembled. "Rasol has awakened and is coming for us."

All four of them gasped. They could not believe it. They were finally coming face to face with Rasol, the legendary Egyptian Bird of the Sun. "Rasol is now going to detect and pinpoint the exact placement of Arceus as soon as he passes over the world. We have something to worry about."

_"Rasol's 'Blaze of Eternity' is something to worry for, my beloved. It has caused me to drain my strength. Rasol is coming to finish me, and there is nothing I can do!"_

_A__rceus_


End file.
